ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z World Fighters
Dragon Ball Z World Fighters is a new what if/fan fiction created by BlazeFireXXXX! WOO! Screenshots/Game Screenshots Un Mastered False Super Saiyan 3 Goku.jpg Shadow Cooler.jpg SSJ5 Vegeta Vegeta's Standout.jpg Ultimate Bardock Budokai 4.jpg The Rage of a Teen SSJ2.png The Hidden Power Sparks Again.png The Prince of All Saiyans (Resized).jpg Gohan, The Fourth Super Saiyan.png DB Budokai 4.jpg|DB Budokai 4 Box Cover with Golden Oozaru SSJ4 Goku DB Budokai 4 Goku.jpg DB Budokai 4 Holidays.jpg|DB Budokai 4 Holidays DB Burst Limit 3 Dark Sides.jpg|DB Burst Limit 3 Dark Sides with Dark Goku and Blood Cell, Frieza Dark Goku Burst Limit.jpg|Dark Goku Burst Limit 3 Points in story *Some parts may be a little too gorey for females *Funniness is expected *Seriousness too dumbass *New characters Thoughts From Characters Well I think this show is a waste of time-Vegeta I love it! And pie!-Goku Love me Vegeta!-Siria Stay away from him..-Bulma What am I doing here-Future Trunks ...-Piccolo Trunk's Sidestory (Pre-Series) Amira's Diary I really understand how he feels. I may be just a lousy Mairn to him. He's a big strong saiyan. I will never work into his heart! -Amira At The Briefs' House Lots of things happen to me. I'm a 16 year old saiyan nearing 17 who has never surpassed Ultra Super Saiyan. What the hell am I doing wrong? I let Goten surpass me when he's training with Gohan! I just need to focus and transform! Trunks yells as he smashes his muscular hands onto the wooden table. Trunks! You smashed so hard that it made me vibrate like an earthquake! Bra says to the enraged Trunks. Sorry. I'm just pissed about the fact I can't surpass Super Saiyan! Trunks announces. Just think about it! Me and Pan can't go Super Saiyan! Bra says. Yeah, but you guys are females. It ain't the same. We male Super Saiyans have pride in what we do. The thing we want to do is fight and get stronger. And pass that to our offspring! Trunks tells Bra loud and clear. Boy, you sound like Dad. Bra pats Trunks on the back. We are the children of the Prince of Saiyans, I know you can ascend, with all the pride you inherited from Dad. Bra gives Trunks a thumbs up. The phone rings suddenly. It was little Pan with a distressed voice. My dad and your dad are gone Trunks! Pan cries out with sadness. Dammit! Trunks slams the phone and flies out to the battlefield, leaving Bra behind. Trunks, The Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks looks around with shock as Goku's house was destroyed. He went in to see if there were any survivors. Hello? Trunks asked to see if anyone was alive. Then he heard a faint, whimpering voice in the kitchen. Who's there? Trunks began to swell up nervousness. Trunks.....Chi-Chi's voice was low and faint, yet Trunks was able to hear it. Trunks saw Chi-Chi crushed under a roof insulate. He rushed over to take it off of her. Are you okay? Trunks asked. I'm fine, but I'm not sure Goku, Gohan, and Goten are. Chi-Chi's voice's volume began to pick up. Do you know where they could be? Trunks asked with curiosity. I think they are near Lake Vine. Chi-Chi said. You go outside and wait. I'll find them. Trunks announced as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew away. Trunks lands into a destroyed town. The houses were in pieces and the people were no where to be found. Well Well Well? A very evil like voice is heard in Trunks's ears. Trunks looks around in nervousness. He finds a person with red eyes, dark skin, wings, and hair spiky and longer than Trunks's arm. The man's name is Canlo, which is short for Canlotinlo. With his bearing red fangs, he attacks at Trunks. Trunks ascends into Ultra Super Saiyan, with increased speed. He releases his fists at Canlo which whom he dodges. Suddenly, a kamehameha blasts Canlo through a tough boulder. The person who shot it was the great Super Saiyan 4 Goku, but different. Why didn't you show up before? Trunks asks with anticipation. The look in his eye looked like his father. It takes a while to transform into a New Full Power Super Saiyan. Gohan, and Goten are here, but are knocked out. Canlo suddenly pounces at the new Super Saiyan Goku, but Goku unwillingly punches him and blasts him away. Dammit Goku how strong have you gotten? Trunks asks with curiousness. Well let's see. This Canlo man isn't using his full power. Maybe we will test... Suddenly Goku falls into normal state, panting hard. What's wrong Goku? The worried Trunks asks the out-of-energy saiyan. This new Full Power Super Saiyan form isn't that much energy-conservative as the previous form. Goku falls to the ground cold, with no power left. Trunks looks around the field, looking for Gohan and Goten. The search was in vain. Suddenly his father Vegeta pops in as an ascended Super Saiyan, rapid firing at Canlo. Canlo becomes Full Power, and quickly deflects all of them. He pounces Vegeta , smashing him to the ground. Trunks looks at his damaged father, shocked and filled with sadness. He begins to tear up because of his weakness. Power begins to generate from him, and with every single force he has, he begins to scream. The ground shakes with nervousness, Canlo backs away, scared. Trunks's powering up resulting in power level increase. 24,500,000,000, 36,000,000,000, 55,000,000,000, 78,900,000,000, 97,400,000,000! Canlo yells the power level with horror in his eyes. He had never seen such power. At long last Trunks fufilled his dream of completely ascending, he is now, a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks pounces at Canlo with a fury of hits, nearly causing the man to hyperventilate. YOU WIN! YOU WIN! Canlo yells with horror and sadness. No. It is not over. Trunks puts his hand right into Canlo's face, and blew his head off with his body. The explosion screamed into space. Do not mess with, the Prince of All Saiyans. Trunks says with a grin on his face like Vegeta. SIDESTORY END Dragon Ball Z Rebirth Chapter 1: Please tell me you have ointment for this! Goten asks Gohan. THERE IS NO OINTMENT FOR THIS! Gohan yells! He his worried about Videl who is in labor right now. OWWWWWW!!!! Videl screams. What the crap is going on here? It sounds like......Trunks is interrupted by a sound barrier breaking scream! GET YA MIND OUT THE GUTTAH TRUNKS! Goten shakes Trunks by grabing his collar! ZZZZZZZZZ.......Goku sleeps and never hears a thing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX